Spark of Hope
by Jelsa777
Summary: Luke goes in search of more Jedi, but what he finds is more then he expected.
1. Chapter 1

There were other Jedi out there, Luke just knew it. Now if only he could find them, gather them together again under one roof so that they could set about training more Jedi, and even Luke himself. For if the Jedi were truly gone, Luke felt like he would know, but if they were and he was truly alone, then the job seemed almost impossible, he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to train anyone properly. If he couldn't he would rather let the Jedi die with him then set a Sith Lord on their first path to destruction.

He had heard tales of one who could have possibly been a Jedi, that had started the spark that started the rebellion. He needed to find this Kanan, he might be able to train Luke how to be a Jedi Knight. Yes he had had Ben and Yoda, but neither of them had been around long enough to truly teach him everything he needed to know to keep himself, and anyone he may someday train, from getting to close to the dark side.

"R2, it looks like this guy Kanan spent a lot of time on Lothal, let's see what we can find out by visiting there." "You leaving us already?" came the voice of his sister Leia, "Luke you just defeated our father, can't you stay and celebrate one more day?" "I told you Leia, I didn't really defeat him, I helped him come back to the right side is all. And yes, I need to start looking for other Jedi. Now that the Empire is on its way to defeat without its ruler, the Jedi can come out of hiding and help restore balance to the galaxy."

Leia sighed and said "I can't say I understand Luke, cause really I don't, but go and do what you must. Stay safe and come back to us." Luke smiled and kissed her cheek before saying "I will. Say goodbye to Hans and Chewie for me. Take care of 3PO, I will be back for him. Come on R2, lets go to Lothal." Leia waved at Luke until he was out of sight, before returning to the celebration.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon reaching Lothal, Luke saw many similarities between it and Tatooine, but this one at least had grass. "The question is where do we start R2? I have never been very good at sensing what people are thinking, at least not where the past is concerned. But I will draw unwanted attention to myself if I go in there saying I am looking for a guy named Kanan."

R2 whistled and clicked for a second and then Luke replied "Yeah I guess its not really unwanted attention if I get the guy I am looking for to notice me. Alright R2, why don't you pick some place for us to start, since you got it all figured out." Minutes later, Luke sort of regretted that decision when R2 picked the roughest bar in town for him to try.

"You sure about this R2? I mean why would a Jedi be in there?" R2 started whistling and clicking again and once again Luke replied "Yeah I guess we could at least meet someone who knows him. Okay, but if I die, Leia is going to kill you." Luke entered the bar alone, since of course like on Tatooine they didn't serve R2's kind. There were so many people and creatures in the bar, Luke didn't know where to start. He went and sat in the corner where he could see practically everyone and where he could reach out with the force without looking too weird while doing so.

He always had trouble trusting his instincts, it was easier to judge people by how they looked, not by how they truly were, or at least how his instincts said they were. He surveyed the room with his eyes, though in actuality he blinded himself to what he saw, and rather looked with the force. When his gaze repeatedly fell to a dark corner in the back, he knew that the force was trying to lead him, to tell him something.

Looking now with his eyes, he saw a creature about the height of Chewie nursing a cup of who knows what. He saw something he had seen only once or twice on Tatooine and only a few handfuls since leaving there, a Lasat. Luke took a deep breath and headed in his direction. Upon reaching the Lasat's table he said "Mind if I take a seat?"

The Lasat gave him a withering look and said "If you must." Luke sat across from him, thinking how next to this Lasat, Chewie looked cuddly. "I am looking for someone named Kanan Jarrus ever heard of him?" Recognition flashed across the Lasat's face before he hid his reaction and said "Never heard of him." "You sure? I really need to find him or at least what has happened to him." The Lasat growled low and said "I just told you I never heard of him. Now leave me alone before I decide to be unfriendly."

"Okay, okay I'm going. Thanks for the help." Luke said as he stood. He headed outside to where R2 was waiting, ready to follow the Lasat when he came out. R2 and him didn't have long to wait before the Lasat came out accompanied by a Twi'lek. "You say he was looking for Kanan. Are you sure Zeb?" "Sure I'm sure, think I would bother you if I wasn't sure Hera?" "Why would he be looking for Kanan?"

"Who knows, maybe Ezra sent him." "I hope you are wrong Zeb." "So do I." That was the last Luke heard before they moved out of earshot. "Okay R2, I am going to follow them. If I get into trouble or I don't get back to you by sunset tomorrow call Hans and Leia."

R2 whistled shortly, to which Luke said "I'll be careful, now I have to go before I lose them. Stay with the ship in case I need a fast ride out of here." With that Luke headed off in the direction of the ones called Zeb and Hera.


	3. Chapter 3

Keeping to the shadows, Luke followed Hera and Zeb, keeping his fingers crossed that they didn't pay attention to their senses, especially the Lasat. Thankfully they seemed to intent on reaching their location, which seemed to be a ship, one in far better condition than the Millennium Falcon, though he would never say that out loud around Han. Luke could sense another Jedi's presence aboard, though it was faint, like whoever it was trying to keep others with the Force from finding him.

Using the Force to boost himself up onto top of the ship, Luke found a vent shaft and put his ear to it to hear what was going on inside. "Kanan," came Hera's voice, "Zeb says there is someone asking about you. I think its time we moved on." "Hera, I told you I am staying on Lothal, you and Zeb are welcome to leave anytime you wish." Kanan replied to Hera, "In fact I think it would do little good for me to move on now, as whoever is looking for me followed you. You can come in, whoever you are."

Luke lowered himself to the ground, walking towards the open hatch that Hera and Zeb were now standing in. Both looked a little guilty that Luke had managed to follow them right to Kanan, but said nothing as they led him to the room where Kanan was waiting. "You're a Jedi." Kanan stated, "what is your name?" "Luke" "Luke…?" "Just Luke." "I see, just Luke. Who taught you? Ben, that is Obi-wan Kenobi, and Yoda, though I only had both for a brief period of time."

Kanan seemed impressed, but guarded. "So Luke, what brings you to me? If you have had Yoda teach you there isn't much any other Master could teach you. Did he send you with a message?" "As I said before, I only had both of my Masters briefly. The first fell at the hands of his old pupil, Anakin Skywalker. The other died of old age. Now that both the Emperor and Darth Vader are dead I am looking…"

"Hold up" Kanan said raising his hand, his voice revealing just how surprised he was at the news, "They are both dead? Who killed them?" "I guess in a sense they killed each other. I was there when it happened." Luke replied, "Now as I was saying, now that they are dead I am looking for the Jedi who survived, like yourself. You were the first I went in search of as your group started the rebellion and there were always stories of there being a Jedi involved. I am hoping to get the Jedi back together so that we can help bring balance once again."

"Well you wasted your time coming here kid, I cant help you." Before Luke could say anything, Hera said "Kanan, a word?" as she walked out of the room, expecting him to follow, which of course he did. "What is it Hera?" He said once they were alone, "You know…" "Oh don't give me that sob story about how you cant do anything since you let Ezra down. How do you think I feel about Sabine? You cant help Ezra, but you can help this Luke guy, and you will help him Kanan."

"What makes you so sure I will? And why should I, he wont even give me his full name, he is hiding something." "And you're not hiding something from him? We all have things in our past we want left buried, Kanan. And who knows maybe in time you will learn to trust again and you will both share your deep dark secrets, maybe braid each others hair, but for now he needs you and you cant turn your back on him."

Kanan gave an exasperated sigh and said "Why do you always have to be so stubborn?" Hera smiled sweetly at him as she said "Because I am always right."

*I can't promise I will continue this one, I just wanted to see if there is any interest in this. I can't promise I will stick in character with what we already know about all of these people, but know that I will try my best, it's just that I have my own view of them, lol*


	4. Chapter 4

Luke didn't try to listen in on the conversation, in part because he was trying to be respectful of their privacy and in part because the Lasat named Zeb kind of intimidated him. Okay entirely because the Lasat intimidated him. The whole time Hera and Kanan were out of the room, all Zeb did was glare at him.

When they finally did come back, Hera was looking quite smug and Kanan was looking both irritated and annoyed, but something had changed about him. Kanan stopped in front of Luke and said "Alright I will help you, but the moment we find someone more qualified, I am leaving. Got it?" Relief washed over Luke and he said, "Got it. Thank you Kanan."

Kanan turned away with a sad look on his face as he quietly said, "Don't thank me yet." Luke didn't catch, but Hera did and all she could do was selfishly hope that Luke would help Kanan just as much, if not more, then how Kanan helped Luke. "I just need to go let my R2 unit know that I'm okay, otherwise the cavalry will be beating down your door. I'll be back shortly." Luke said as he headed towards the Ghost's exit.

Once he was gone, Zeb turned to Hera and Kanan and said, "We're not really going to help this guy are we?" "Yes Zeb we are. Though if you want to know why, ask Hera." "Oh you know very well why Kanan, so don't even act like you don't." Hera retorted, "You both need each other, he needs a Master and you need someone to help you get over what happened with Ezra, it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was Hera." Kanan said with agony in his voice. "Ezra is his own person, Kanan. You couldn't stop him from making his own choices anymore then I could stop Sabine from making hers. That's what life is, and sometimes people make the wrong ones. That doesn't mean that those in their lives are at fault." "But I was at fault Hera! I should have seen it coming, I should have protected him. He should never had had to make that choice."

Hera sighed and said "Kanan carrying around that kind of guilt isn't good for anyone. Someday I hope you learn that it's okay to move on from a mistake, rather than agonize over it for the rest of your life." Having said that, Hera left the room. Zeb, wishing he was anywhere else but in that room, stayed silent while Kanan took deep, calming breaths.

After a moment, Kanan turned to Zeb and asked quietly, "What's your opinion Zeb? Do you think I hold onto my mistakes and guilt too much?" Zeb contemplated his answer carefully, then slowly said, "What I think and what Hera thinks doesn't matter. What would your master have said about it? Is it the Jedi way?" Than he too got up and walked out of the room, leaving Kanan with his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Luke soon returned with his R2 unit, which when Zeb saw him he said "You look familiar for some reason… oh well." At that moment Chopper entered the room and both he and R2 started whistling and beeping at each other. Both Hera and Luke looked at the droids then looked at each other. "Well what are they saying?" asked Zeb. "Apparently R2 was picked up by you guys long ago, along with my other droid 3PO. It sounds like Chopper and R2 had a rocky start upon meeting each other."

"3PO… wasn't he that annoying golden droid we gave back to his master?" Zeb wondered out loud. Luke chuckled then said "Sounds like the right droid. He is still as annoying these days." Kanan joined them just then and Luke turned to him eagerly and asked "So where should we start?" "I was going to ask you the same thing, after all you found me."

Luke shook his head sadly and said "You were the only one I could even find the word Jedi attached to. The Empire went through a lot of trouble to make sure any time a Jedi was mentioned that it was covered up. I had to do some serious digging just to find you." Kanan frowned as he reached up to hold his chin with one hand.

"Hmm, I know what you mean. And you have to be prepared Luke, not all the Jedi's we find information about are going to be alive when we get to them, there might even be false leads that will get us caught if we aren't careful." "Speaking from personal experience I take it?" Kanan nodded.

"Maybe we should start with Jedi who left the order or disappeared before the end of the Clone Wars? Before the order to kill the Jedi came through?" Luke suggested. "That's not a bad idea. Too bad we don't have access to the Jedi records on Coruscant, those would be really helpful." Kanan sad. "Maybe we can get access though. I mean yeah the Empire is still out there, and of course they will be powerful on their home turf, but they have also been dealt a crippling blow. They won't be checking every ship as closely as they should, so maybe we can get the Ghost through their lines." Hera said.

"But wouldn't all the records have been destroyed by the Empire?" Zeb asked. "I don't think so." said Luke, "The Emperor struck me as the type of guy who was pretty darn cocky about himself. He might have kept those kinds of records in order to hunt them down in order to turn them to the dark side." "That may be true, but he had what 20 plus years to do it right?" Kanan said, "So either he killed them because they wouldn't or they turned."

"There could still be survivors out there, look at you. Your still here. Ben and Yoda stayed alive and unturned. There could be others who managed to stay in the shadows, to avoid any contact with the Empire that could be alive and well." Luke said.

Kanan sighed and said "Your right, we need to at least try." "No we need to do." Luke said, his eyes sparkling with merriment. Kanan cracked a small smile at that and said "Okay one more question though. Are we sure the Jedi records are still there? The Emperor had plenty of time to move them." The others paused in consideration of this, silent for quite a few minutes before Luke said "We don't know, but it's our best lead. All we can do is hope they are there and if not that there is at least a lead to where they are."

Everyone else nodded in agreement and Hera asked "So boys, when should we take off?" "Whenever you're ready Hera, whenever you're ready." Kanan replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Somewhere, not too far away in the galaxy, a shadowy figure walks down a dark corridor. The figure is obviously a female, her graceful movements belying the way her cape covers her shape. At the end of the corridor is a door, which she knocks softly on before entering. Inside sits a man on the floor, dressed in an all dark outfit with a lightsaber at his feet, he waits for the girl to draw near.

"What news do you bring?" he asked quietly. "He is on the move, my lord. He is not traveling alone though, another Jedi is with him." The interest of the man was aroused, he started fiddling with his lightsaber as he said "Interesting, do we know who travels with him and where he is going?" "I do not know, my lord, our scouts couldn't identify him for sure, though they think it was the one who was captured and taken aboard the Death Star. They were able to get a trace on where they are going, however."

The man picked himself off the floor and said "And where might that be?" "Coruscant, my lord." "Prepare my ship, we leave as soon as it is ready and I have spoken with my master." "Yes, my lord."


	7. Chapter 7

The ride through hyperspace was uneventful, as always, so Luke and Kanan spent the time going over the history of the Jedi, etc, all those boring things Luke's previous teachers hadn't had the time to teach him. Luke noticed that Kanan seemed hesitant to teach him, though he couldn't figure out why, because although the lessons were a bit boring, Kanan was an excellent teacher.

Just when he was gathering up the nerve to ask Kanan why that was though, Hera announced they were about to exit hyperspace. "Moment of truth. Come on Luke, you and I are going to take a seat in some of the back crates, just in case they decide to search the ship." "Why would that matter?" Luke asked. "Because Jedi's aren't exactly welcome on Coruscant anymore, or have you forgotten? Now come." Kanan said, his voice telling how he was annoyed at having his orders questioned.

Hera was approaching the ground at Coruscant, when a voice came over her com saying "Unidentified crater ship, please identify yourself." Hera picked up hers and said, "Coruscant this is the Goodfellow with a load of fruit for the troops. Where would you like me to land so I may unload?" "Fruit? We aren't expecting any fruit."

"Listen buddy, I don't ask if people are expecting me I just take a load where I am told to, now would you like to tell your superiors that you turned away a load of fruit or would you like me to land? Cause frankly I don't care if I don't have to deal with the paperwork." Hera replied.

The man on the other side of the com was silent for a moment before finally saying, "Land in docking bay 609. We will send someone to check your shipment there and to tell you were to continue after that." "Roger that." Hera replied, sending the Ghost in the direction listed.

After docking, a group of troopers and their commander came aboard. They checked the first few crates before saying "You are good to go. Head to docking bay 794 for unloading. You will have to do it yourself, we are a bit understaff at the moment." "Unload it myself? You got to be kidding me. I expect an extra amount to cover my labor then." Hera replied. "Work it out with the one who pays you lady, it's not our problem." the guy said before leaving with his troops.

Once they were safely docked in the next docking bay, Hera went and got Luke and Kanan. "I'm unloading myself, so I think they will expect it to take a little extra time. Just try not to be gone to long, I can't stall forever and I doubt another shipment of fruit would be received as well as the first anytime soon."

"Don't worry Hera, when have I ever gotten into trouble?" Kanan said as he turned to leave. "How about every time you leave my ship?" she muttered under her breath.


	8. Chapter 8

Kanan and Luke made their way swiftly and stealthily through the back streets of Coruscant. A few times they came close to running into some storm troopers, but they had been able to avoid them every time by either going under or over. Personally, Luke preferred over, those sewers were nasty. Finally they reached a deserted part of the city, a place where no one had dared to return to after the massive killing of the Jedi. In the center of this area was the old temple.

As they approached, Kanan whispered "Now we need to be careful. Just because it looks deserted doesn't mean that the Empire isn't keeping an eye on it or that they haven't left traps for returning Jedi." "Right." Luke replied. They slowly made their way towards the temple's entrance, awe filling Luke as he gazed upon the building that had once stood for so much more then what it did now.

Suddenly Kanan stopped, swiftly turning in a big circle, then slowly doing it again. Luke looked at him with confusion before asking, "Is everything alright Kanan?" "I thought I sensed… nah it's probably just the building giving off a weird energy, let's try to make this quick just in case though." Luke nodded and they both headed towards the door, which although it hadn't been opened in a while, it swung open easily.

Kanan led the way through the halls, halls that were still littered with the bones of the dead Jedi and clones. Here and there they found evidence of someone having been there since then, but how long ago they had been there was impossible to tell. Finally they made it to the room where all the holocrons had been kept. "Wait outside and keep watch, something doesn't feel right to me." Kanan told Luke. Luke nodded, but he felt inside that Kanan was just being jumpy about whatever it was he had felt outside.

Kanan was amazed to find many of the holocrons had been left and survived. He started filling his backpack with the most important ones and the ones that should contain the information they were looking for, there were just too many to take them all. Once he had that one filled, he opened the door and traded with Luke, filling his with as many as he could.

When he was done, he sadly looked around the room. There were still so many and who knows if they would ever be able to get back again. But they were running out of time anyway, who knows if Hera would still be there, it wasn't like fruit would take her that long to unload. Taking one last longing look around the room, Kanan left the room saying to Luke, "Come on, we need to get back to Hera before she has to take off."

Halfway through the temple, Kanan froze again before saying "Run Luke, and don't stop until we are back on the Ghost." Luke shot off, unquestioning as Kanan followed. Out of the temple they ran, through the back streets of Coruscant, over and under openings they reached, whichever was easiest. Luke looked back at Kanan and in the distance saw to figures in black following them, somehow at a much slower pace but always keeping them in sight.

Luke didn't know who they were, but Kanan obviously did and if he didn't want to meet up with them, then they must be bad news. Soon the docking bay where they left Hera came into sight, and they hurried in…. only to find the Ghost had already left!


	9. Chapter 9

Kanan grabbed out his com and said, "Hera, where are you?!" "The Empire made me move to bay 302, said that they gave me the wrong number for fruit drop offs. At least here they are helping me unload it… which may not be a good thing for you. But I can distract them when you get close, hopefully, so we can get you out of here. Got to go." And with that Hera was gone.

"Great." Growled Kanan, "How are we supposed to find bay 302?" Luke looked around before spotting someone he actually recognized. "Hold that thought." Luke said and headed over to the Rebel spy he had spotted. "Fine weather isn't it? Don't suppose you know how to get to bay 302?" the first part he said in a loud voice, while lowering his voice on the second part. "Commander?! What are you doing here? Yes it is fine weather, much better then yesterday."

"Long story, my ride is waiting for me at 302, they got moved there. Yes yesterday was terrible! So glad it wasn't the same today." "Can you take me with you? My ride got blasted out of the sky on the way in. Either way I can get you to 302. Oh for sure, if it had been the same I don't know what I would have done." "I'm sure that won't be a problem. Well friend can I interest you in a drink?" "Thank you. Yes, you can. I know of an excellent place, follow me."

Luke motioned for Kanan to join them and they hurried off. Seconds later the two figures in black arrived in the same area they had just vacated. "Let them go, I put a tracer on the one he is traveling with." the man said to the girl. They both watched as the three men hurried off, knowing that for today they must let the quarry go.

Luke, Kanan and Jamen (the rebel spy) made their way swiftly to where Hera was waiting. On the way Luke convinced Kanan to let him bring Jamen with them and to drop him off at the nearest rebel outpost. Jamen profusely thanked him over and over during the walk. Kanan was never so glad to see the Ghost as he was when they arrived at 302, for now he might be able to get away from the thankful spy for a few moments of quiet.

"Okay Hera we are here, and we brought a guest. Do your distraction." Kanan said into his com. They watched as Hera knocked the crate she was moving into a stack of crates, causing them to topple over and the fruit to fall out. All the troopers turned towards the commotion allowing Luke, Kanan and Jamen to sneak aboard. "You clumsy Twi'lek, that's why all your kind should do is dance in bars. It's all your good for!" the commander of the group cried out.

Hera smiled sweetly and said "Your right, I will just leave it for you to pick up then. That was the last crate and I am going to go pick up my pay." And with that she left the group of troopers standing around the spilled fruit. After collecting her credits, Hera returned to the Ghost, where she took of immediately. Once they were safely in space, she let Zeb, Luke, Kanan and Jamen know they could come out.

"So whose the stowaway you guys picked up?" asked Zeb. "Everyone this is Jamen, he needed a fast ride out of there and to the nearest rebel post, which I will gladly help you locate Hera. He helped us get to your new docking bay." Luke replied. "Sure we can drop him off, come with me Luke to set up the coordinates." Hera said. Luke got up from where he was sitting and followed her to the cockpit.

Meanwhile Kanan was debating on whether or not he should ask Jamen any questions about Luke, when Zeb went and did it for him. "So how do you know Luke?" "You mean the commander? I was under him for a while in the rebellion before I came to Coruscant." "Luke is a commander?" Zeb said with some surprise, "But he seems so…" "So unlike what you would expect in one? Well I can tell you, he earned that title."

"How so?" Kanan asked with interest. "Well for one thing he blew up the first Death Star. Then when he became a Jedi…" "Wait, how old was he when he became a Jedi?" Kanan interrupted. "I would say he was about 18/19 when he joined us. He had had a little training but it wasn't until after the Death Star that he really got serious about it." Jamen replied. Hera and Luke returned and Zeb and Kanan dropped the subject.

Kanan felt a little bit guilty about asking behind Luke's back about him. Yeah the guy hadn't told him this, but really when did they have time to? And he hadn't even tried asking Luke these questions himself, he might have just told him anyways. "Would any of you please show me somewhere I can catch a few winks?" Jamen asked after he found out it would be awhile before they got to where they were going.

"Sure Jamen, you can bunk in my room." said Luke. "Zeb can show you where it is, right Zeb?" Kanan asked, his eyes begging Zeb to let him and Luke be alone. Hera also caught the look and said, "I got to get back to the front and keep an eye on the instruments. Come one Chopper, R2 you're welcome to stay or join us." R2 followed Chopper and Hera out, while Zeb said "Yeah I was thinking about a nap myself, follow me." Though his eyes said he wished he was staying behind to listen.

When they were alone Kanan said "Luke I have to admit, I started asking Jamen about you. I'm sorry I should have just asked you myself." Luke smiled and said "Don't worry about it Kanan. It's hard to trust someone you don't know. Tell you how you can make it up to me, tell me who were those people following us down there?"


	10. Chapter 10

Kanan looked down at his hands, then back up at Luke as he said "I guess that is fair." He starred off into space and was quiet for so long that Luke wondered if he was going to answer him after all, when finally Kanan said "That was my old student Ezra and our mutual friend Sabine. A few years ago he had to make a choice, an impossible one really and I couldn't help him in time. I haven't heard from him since he left to follow his new master. Sabine followed him that day, I didn't even know if she was alive until now."

"That's why I am so hesitant to teach you, I don't have the best track record with students." Kanan said that last part as he turned to look Luke in the eyes. Luke didn't respond for a second, but then he said "I guess you and I should get along fine, Kanan. After all my first Master's first student didn't turn out so well either, I mean he did become Darth Vader. It's not your fault, anymore then it was Ben's fault that your student became evil, we all make our own choices, our own destinies."

Kanan sighed and said "Hera told me the same thing pretty much. But I can't help but feel that I failed him somehow." A silence fell between them until Luke's eyes fell on their backpacks. "Shall we see what we can find on these?" he said, lifting up one of the backpacks. Kanan looked at them and said "Sure. Come to my room where we can ensure privacy as we look at them."

After the door to Kanan's room closed behind them, Kanan and Luke started going through them. Some were instructional videos, which Kanan put aside in a pile for Luke and even himself to watch later. Others were more useless then what Kanan had originally thought and every time they finished one of those, he mentally beat himself for picking it instead of another.

Finally as they were nearing the end of the pile they came across something interesting, the trial of Ahsoka Tano. After learning at the end of it that Ahsoka had left, Kanan said "This might be the first one that will be of any use for us, as far as in our search for Jedi." Luke pushed the file button on the bottom that brought up her information.

"Her home world is Shili, she is a Togruta. At the time she left the order she was just 16, which was not to long before the end of it all and… her master was Anakin Skywalker!" he read out loud to Kanan. "Hmm maybe we shouldn't look for her, she could have turned out like her master." Kanan debated out loud. "I think we should give her a chance, after all if all students ended up like their masters there never would have been any dark Jedi." Luke said. "Fair enough, the question is where would she have gone? Back to Shili?"

"Says here that she often visited Padmé of Naboo. Maybe she went there after leaving the order?" Luke said. "It's possible, I remember hearing rumors that Anakin and Padmé were a thing, could be that Ahsoka became friends with her during that time." "Wait Anakin and Padmé were a thing?" Luke asked, to himself he added, "Could this possibly be my mother?" "That's how the stories went, though how much truth there is to them I don't really know. Anyways since we know Ahsoka at least spent time with her, we might as well check Naboo first. It's closer anyways."

Kanan went to tell Hera that once they had dropped off the spy to head to Naboo, leaving Luke with his thoughts. While they were on Naboo what could be the harm in looking up this Padmé? Perhaps he could get Kanan to let him search for Ahsoka on his own and then he could look for her as well. He might finally meet his mother!

*To any hard core fans, I didn't bother to check to see how much closer to the nearest Rebel base from Coruscant is from either Naboo or Shili, so if it turns out that Shili is closer, except my deepest apologize and know that it was an error on my part for not looking it up.*


	11. Chapter 11

*Warning, Jar Jar Binks does make a brief appearance in this chapter. Personally I like Jar Jar, but I know some people find him annoying so this is for you. I didn't copy his speak pattern though, I have no idea how to write it so people, including me, could understand what I am saying, so I apologize if you were looking for that.*

They dropped off the Rebel spy with no problem and reached Naboo safely as well. As they were preparing to land, Kanan went over the plan. "Alright, when we reach the surface we will all split up. Chopper and R2 will stay here in case we need the ship brought to us. Try to be subtle with your line of questioning, got that Zeb?" Kanan announced. "I'm always subtle Kanan." he replied with mock hurt.

"Yes you are, you're as subtle as a wookie walking through a group of storm troopers unseen." Hera said. Zeb glared at her for a second before chuckling as he nodded in agreement. "I'm serious Zeb. If she is still alive and on the light side, then she might flee. If she is on the dark side… well things might not end well for you my friend." Kanan said while giving him an I'm serious look.

Luke sat quietly, he couldn't believe that Kanan had actually thought to have them split up so he didn't have to ask to search alone. Now he could ask around about Padmé as well. Soon the Ghost was set down outside of a town by Hera. "This is Theed. When Padmé was queen here, this is where she ruled from, so more than likely this is where Ahsoka would end up if she came here after leaving the order. You guys do realize that this is a long shot, right?" Hera asked.

Luke and Kanan both nodded. "Yes but we have to try, Hera." Luke said. "Okay everyone, unless something goes wrong, we'll meet back here at sunset." Kanan said. With that everyone separated and headed out into the city. Hours passed and either no one had ever heard of Ahsoka, or she was someone they had learned about in history class, or they remembered her, but they hadn't seen her since a bit of time before her trial.

Luke was beginning to wonder if they were ever going to find her, when he finally ran into some luck. He came across an old Gungan, one that wasn't too bright but was very willing to help. "Yes I knew Ahsoka, she was a student of my friend Anakin." "Have you seen her lately… I'm sorry what is your name again?" "Oh it's Jar Jar. And it's been awhile since I have seen her, a month at least I would say."

Luke perked up at that. "A month you say? Does she live here on Naboo?" "Oh yes, but I'm not supposed to tell anyone that. She lives out in Varykino." Immediately after saying that Jar Jar slapped his hands over his mouth. "Don't worry Jar Jar, I'm a Jedi looking for other Jedi. I won't hurt her… unless she has gone to the dark side, has she?" "Who, Ahsoka?" Jar Jar laughed and said "Oh no, she is very much a light Jedi. Please don't tell her it was me who told you where she lives, I don't want her to be mad at me."

"I won't Jar." Luke was about to turn away when something made him turn back. "Jar Jar, do you know who Padmé Amidala is?" "Oh yes she was queen long time ago. She was a friend of Jar Jar." "Do you know if she is still alive?" Luke asked, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. "No she died of a broken heart many years ago." came the reply. Sadness filled Luke's throat as he said "Okay thank you Jar Jar."


	12. Chapter 12

When darkness fell, the others found Luke back at the Ghost waiting for them. "Guys I found a Gungan who told me where to find Ahsoka! She lives outside of town at a place called Varykino." "Well done Luke!" said Kanan. "First thing tomorrow I will plot a course for Varykino. Get some rest gentlemen, something tells me it's going to be a busy day for you tomorrow." Hera said.

The morning couldn't come too soon for the crew of the Ghost. Almost all of them had a hard time sleeping, unless you counted Chopper. He found it quite easy to sleep. As the sun rose, they all awoke and started readying themselves for what my lie ahead that day.

As soon as they had eaten, Hera set course for Varykino and took off. Soon they were flying towards a lake with a few buildings near it. "There's Varykino. Want me to set down here or fly on in?" Hera asked. "Here is good. We don't want to seem like trouble." Kanan replied. "Zeb and I will stay with the ship, along with Chopper and…" R2 started whistling and beeping. "R2 says he wants to come with us." Luke stated.

"Fine by me, as long as he can keep up." Kanan said. Once Hera set the Ghost down, the three exited and started heading towards the nearest building. A feeling started overcoming Luke, that made him want to reach for his lightsaber, but he refrained from doing so. He did, however, keep his hand near it. Something or someone strong with the force was coming their way.

He noticed Kanan also kept his hand near his lightsaber, so at least he knew he wasn't the only one sensing it. Suddenly a voice came from their side saying "Stop right there and don't move." R2 didn't listen to the command but rather started rolling towards the voice, whistling and beeping. "R2? Is that really you?" the voice asked. After he whistled and beeped some more, a middle aged Togruta stepped into sight and hugged him saying "It is you!"

"Ahsoka Tano I presume?" Kanan asked. "You would presume right. You're lucky you're with R2, he has very particular taste when it comes to masters." she replied. "Actually he really belongs to Luke here." Kanan said, "We both came here looking for other Jedi's, you in particular, since the Empire is on its way to destruction." Ahsoka looked at him funny and said "Please, come with me, I see there is a lot I need to catch up on."


	13. Chapter 13

Ahsoka placed glasses of water in front of both of them and then poured one for herself, before sitting down across from them. "Now I heard news every so often from a friend about how things were going in the galaxy, but he hasn't been by recently so I'm afraid I have lost touch with things. If the Empire has fallen like you say, that means that the Sith behind it must be gone. Does that mean my old Master, Skyguy, is gone?" she asked.

Luke almost spat the water he had drinking out as he tried to keep from chuckling. Skyguy? To try to get his mind off of it, he replied "Yes he is gone, but he came back to the light side in the end. Saved me from the Emperor and everything." Kanan looked at him in surprised and he realized he never told Kanan that. Whoops he had certainly meant to. "Why did he help you?" asked Ahsoka, her eyes narrowing with suspicion. Luke just shrugged his shoulders and said "Doesn't matter, all I can say is he saved my life and I'm glad he did. He died shortly thereafter."

The sound of swishing skirts alerted them to the arrival of another person. Something about her looked familiar to Luke, but what it was he couldn't quite put his finger on. She looked back and forth between the two of them and asked "Which one of you was talking about Anakin?" Luke and Kanan shared a look before he raised his hand.

The older woman turned towards him and asked "Did you say he turned back to the light side?" "Yes ma'am I did." Luke replied. Inexplicable joy filled her face as she said "I always knew there was still good in him!" Ahsoka stepped forward and said "Kanan, Luke allow me to introduce Padmé Amidala Skywalker." Luke's jaw almost dropped! That's why she looked familiar, she had a lot of Leia's features, or rather Leia had a lot of hers.

Kanan said "A pleasure, but if you don't mind me asking, how are you still alive?" "Yeah." said Luke, "I had heard that you died of a broken heart." Padmé gave him a strange, searching look before saying "Well everyone who was there when I gave birth to my twins thought I had. But when I was brought to Naboo, one of the health droids discovered I was merely in a coma. They thought it best for my safety to pretend that I was dead, so they held a funeral for me. It was almost a year before I finally awoke."

"And this news you bring of Ani, it's so wonderful. I don't know how I can ever thank you." she continued, "Luke may I ask you to take a walk with me and tell me everything about his return?" Luke looked at Kanan, who seemed as surprised as he was by the request, before saying "Ah… sure." Luke stood up and followed Padmé outside.

After they had walked some distance, Padmé turned to him and said "You know Luke, before I fell into my coma I had given names to my two children, Luke and Leia. Tell me truthfully, is that you? Are you my son?" Luke, tears filling his eyes, replied, "Yes mother. I am." Padmé's eyes filled with tears of their own as she said "Now I know how you got Anakin to return to the light side."


	14. Chapter 14

They hugged each other then, and Luke almost started sobbing so new the feeling of his mother's love. When they finally broke apart, she gently wiped the tears from his eyes as she said, "I always wondered what happened to my children. I knew that Obi-wan had seen to their safety, but I never could learn where you two ended up."

Luke refrained from pulling her back into another hug, as he answered "I ended up with Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen on Tatooine and Leia ended up with Bail Organa on Alderaan. Ben thought it safest to separate us to keep our dad from finding us. We met, in a sense, via the rebellion." Padmé sighed and said "Sometime, when you have the time, we will need to sit down and have a chat. And of course I expect to see Leia."

As they headed back to where Kanan and Ahsoka were waiting, Padmé asked "You haven't told them your last name, have you?" Luke shook his head and said "No, do you think I should?" They walked a moment in silence as Padmé considered her answer, than she said "Honestly, I would. Its better they hear it from you now, rather than some dark Jedi in the middle of a battle." Luke knew she was right, it was just…

"Luke, I may have only just met you, but I bet you I can tell what you are thinking. Yes they may judge you by your father's name, but then again, with Kanan he might be understanding since he has known you longer. You are not your father, and I am sure you have shown him that by now." Luke turned his head towards her and said "You are right. Will you stay with me when I tell them?" Padmé nodded, pleased to be able to help her son. Her son, what a wonderful set of words!

They soon rejoined the others and Luke said "I need to tell you two something." Kanan and Ahsoka looked at him, wondering what it could be. "I never told you my last name Kanan, and that was because, while I like it and am proud of it, I know people might judge me by it. My name is Luke Skywalker."


	15. Chapter 15

Both Ahsoka and Kanan stared at him for a second. Then Ahsoka said "Hmm I guess he has Skyguy's eyes. But other than that I just don't really see it…" Kanan didn't say anything and Luke could tell he was wrestling with what to do. Finally he said "You're okay kid. You can't help who you have for a father, and even though you haven't given me any real good reason to trust you, you haven't given me one not to yet either."

Luke could accept that, I mean it was better than having a lightsaber in your face… or in another part of your body for that matter. Somehow he knew he would eventually earn Kanan's trust, but for now he would live with having to prove himself. Now that they had found Ahsoka, they needed to keep moving, to keep searching for others. She was proof that Jedi could survive after the Empire took over, her and Kanan both did, others could have.

As if reading his mind, Kanan asked, "So what do we do now? Ahsoka's was the only useful name we pulled out of the holocrons, so we are left with no leads." Luke looked over at Kanan and said "I just had a really dangerous idea pop into my head." Ahsoka and Kanan gave him a worried look, before Ahsoka asked "It doesn't have anything to do with the dark side does it?" "Yes, but not in the way you are thinking." Luke said.

"Think about it," he continued, "If you were going around eliminating people dangerous to your cause, wouldn't you want to keep track of who was and wasn't still out there for you to find? Somewhere in the Empire, I bet there is a list of Jedi's who are still alive or at least possibly alive. The only problem is finding said list."

Ahsoka and Kanan both nodded at Luke's idea, but agreed finding such a list was probably impossible. "Still I will see if my contacts can find out anything." said Kanan and both Luke and Ahsoka said they would also try theirs. In the meantime they practiced using the Force and their lightsabers, dueling each other to learn the others styles. Weeks passed, and no word came back to them about the list that must be out there.

Leia stopped by for a quick visit and more tears were shed as she and her mother met for the first time. However she couldn't stay long as the Rebellion was still after the Empire remnants and she and Hans were needed elsewhere, but she promised her mother she would return soon.

Finally, a day came where Kanan heard back from one of his contacts. He entered the room where Ahsoka, Luke and Padmé were all eating, drawing their attention to him. One of my contacts picked up a lead on a Jedi. The trail is not fresh, and no there is still no news on the list we know is out there, but I think you will agree we can't pass this up." Luke and Ahsoka nodded as Padmé asked, "Which Jedi did you find Kanan?" "Mace Windu." he replied.


	16. Chapter 16

Padmé and Ahsoka looked at him like he was crazy. "Didn't Palpatine, with some help from Anakin really, kill him?" Ahsoka asked. "That was the rumor, and it could be true, but they never did look for a body." Kanan said, "It's possible he could have survived the fall." "Possible, but highly unlikely." Ahsoka retorted.

Kanan covered his eyes with one hand in exasperation as he said "Now I see why Anakin sometimes called you Snips." Padmé's eyes danced with amusement as Ahsoka glared at Kanan. After a stretch of silence Luke said "It's true, Ahsoka, that it's highly unlikely that he survived the fall, but that's what they also said about Jedi after the Republic fell. I took a chance on finding Kanan and we took a chance on finding you. I know we are going to take a chance on finding Mace." Luke said as he put a hand on Kanan's shoulder, before turning towards her and continuing "The question is, will you be joining us?"

There was no reply from Ahsoka, who was still glaring at Kanan, so Luke turned to Kanan and said "Where do we start?" "That will be the fun part, Coruscant is the last place he was known to be, it's where he died. My buddy picked up info about a man with his hands having recently been severed off along with serious burns being found and taken to a hospital for treatment of his wounds. The hospital sent him off planet for him to receive treatment for his burns, for it was beyond their capability, but it doesn't say where and that's where the paper trail ends."

Ahsoka snorted, to show she had been listening to the conversation, and said "That's what you got? How do you plan on finding him, brain waves? You have nothing to go on Kanan!" "Yeah well all we had with you was that you had left the Jedi order and that you often visited Padmé of Naboo, and we found you. If you had gone to another planet we might still be looking for you, but I like to think that you and Padmé would have gotten in touch with each other and she would have led us to you." Kanan spat back.

Luke sighed and looked at his mother, whose eyes flashed with the sparkle of merriment at the two squabbling Jedi, before she turned to the two and said "I have to admit you to are a breath of fresh air compared to the way Jedi's used to be. My goodness if Master Yoda heard such tones he would be warning you two about the dark side."

That caused Ahsoka and Kanan to settle down, for though they might get on each others nerves and not agree on a lot of things, they both had respected Master Yoda and wished to honor his memory. Luke turned again to Kanan and said "So what we need is someone good with finding out information. Too bad we don't know any bounty hunters, we could just pay them to find him alive and report to us where he is."

"It's not a bad idea, putting a bounty on a Jedi's head for alive." Ahsoka said, "Aside from the fact of people sometimes not listening and killing the person anyways or someone possibly using it to find the Jedi themselves." "So does anyone know anyone we can trust to find that kind of info and tell only us?" Luke looked over in the corner and said "I think I know just the droid we are looking for."


	17. Chapter 17

After a month of waiting, R2 finally made it back safe to Naboo, courtesy of Wedge, who also gave Luke a brief update on what was happening while he was away. That month, Luke had the most Jedi training he had had since Yoda, spending practically every waking hour on some lesson or practice fight. After Wedge had said his goodbyes, the three Jedi and Padmé sat down to hear what R2 had to say.

A few beeps and whistles later, the news they received was disappointing. R2 had been able to find out he had been taken to a medic station above Polis Massa, the same place where Padmé had given birth to Luke and Leia actually. But after the reports of his initial arrival, there was no update on his condition or what happened to him. It didn't help that only a week after his arrival there, the Empire took it over, and possibly destroying records on him.

"Thanks for trying R2." Luke said. "Maybe he took on a different name there? After all the documents that R2 found only called him unidentified victim #792." Padmé suggested. "It's possible, R2 did you bring copies of the documents you scanned?" Kanan asked. After a series of fast paced beeps and whistles, Luke turned to Kanan, trying to hide a grin, as he said "R2 says that of course he did, he's not some stupid protocol droid."

Ahsoka and Padmé chuckled at that comment as Kanan said "Good, let's see if we can find someone who checked out who didn't give a name while checking in, unless you looked for that R2?" R2 gave a negative answer and so the four humans set to work skimming all the files he brought. Hours later, their eyes hurting from staring at the files for so long, Luke groaned as he said "Where do you put all of this R2? Next time do me a favor and don't bring us literally everything. On the plus side you found my birth certificate so thanks for that."

"Maybe it's time we took our focus off of Mace." Ahsoka stated, "I mean we came across three guys already that checked out who we didn't have the check in info of, but none of them are even close to being how I would describe Mace." "It is starting to look hopeless, at least on finding him. So we could take a break, I mean I am all for it." Kanan said.

"Okay let's do this." Luke broke in, "We finish this pile of documents, and if we don't find anything that points to him, we move on." The others agreed and hours later, with still no luck, Luke had to admit defeat with the rest of them. "I think that the Empire destroyed the records of him being there, he probably had already left by the time they got there and they didn't want to give anyone any hope he was still alive." Padmé said, "I believe I will get in touch with some old friends for you and keep looking up this lead, but you need to move on, there are more Jedi's then just Mace Windu."

"Right, let's all check in with out contacts and see if they have any news for us about a list." Kanan said. Luke contacted Leia, but before he could even talk to her she said, "Good, you finally called. Listen contact Mon Mothma, she needs you to get in touch with her." And with that she was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

Luke hoped that Mon Mothma would have some info on the Jedi for him, but it turned out she needed him to do a mission for her. "I wouldn't ask you this unless I truly needed you Commander Skywalker, but everyone I have sent to this particular place has never reported back. I don't want to risk any more men then I have to, and I figure with your Jedi senses, maybe you can keep whatever danger has befallen them from happening to you. So I ask, will you please go and check, for me?"

Luke paused, lost in thought. He didn't want to give up on looking for the Jedi, or even take a break from it, but who knows maybe he could find out some information while doing this favor for Mon Mothma. "Sure I will take it. I will leave as soon as I can arrange to do so." He told her. "Thank you Skywalker." She replied before signing off.

He headed back into the main room to tell Ahsoka and Kanan that he needed to go, when Ahsoka came rushing in and said "One of my contacts thinks that they may have a lead for us! We should jump on this while the trail is hot!" Kanan came in just then and said "I'm all for that. My contacts still have nothing, you in Luke?"

How he wished Ahsoka had gotten to him sooner, he wanted to go, but he had given his word. So he shook his head and said "I wish I could guys, but the Rebellion needs me to do a mission. They have lost too many men on it already, so they called in me, haha. But I will keep my eyes open while I am on it."

Ahsoka hesitated and said "We could wait for you Luke." But Luke held up his hand and said "Thanks for the offer Ahsoka, but splitting up would be best. Your lead might disappear if we wait and my mission might cost more lives if I wait, so it's best this way. Besides who knows what we might uncover if we split up." Kanan looked back and forth between the two, before asking "Do you need some help Luke?"

Luke smiled to himself, knowing that Kanan was really just offering to get away from Ahsoka, before replying, "Thanks Kanan, but all I need is your help convincing Hera to let me take the Phantom, since I don't have access to my X-Wing." Kanan put his hand on his chin as he said "Hmm, easier said than done. You know how touchy she is about that starfighter and The Ghost."

Luke nodded and said with a wink "And that's why I put you in charge of securing it for me." Him and Ahsoka laughed as Kanan groaned at the thought of asking Hera for Luke. But in the end he grinned and bared it and asked Hera. "I don't know Kanan. I mean I trust Luke and all, but I hate to have the Phantom gone for who knows how long on a mission he may or may not survive." She replied.

"Come on Hera, please? Maybe he can stop at a Rebel base on the way and grab an X-Wing or something instead." "We both know that he doesn't really have time for that." Hera shot back. Then she sighed and said "He may take it, but he must activate the tracker so that if something does happen to him, we can find the Phantom and hopefully him." "Thank you Hera, I will go tell him." Kanan said before planting a kiss on her cheek and running off to tell Luke he had gotten the permission he required.

Luke soon came along with R2 and said "Thank you Hera. I will take good care of her." "You better, or you better not come back." Hera replied, only half kidding. Luke saluted smartly and said "Don't worry, my friend Hans has instilled in me the fear of the owner of any spacecraft I may borrow." Before climbing aboard the Phantom with R2, leaving Hera chuckling to herself.


	19. Chapter 19

Soon Luke arrived at coordinates Mon Mothma had provided him with. She hadn't shared the name of the planet and Luke didn't recognize it by its position, but it felt evil to him once he laid eyes on it. It was dark looking from the sky, like a fire had burned across it, leaving the surface blackened and scared. Getting closer to the ground he could see that the description was about right, for besides what looked to be a few ravines scattered here and there, the surface was flat and black.

"What could possibly be here that could cause people to disappear?" Luke asked R2, "There is nothing for the eye to see for miles in every direction and those ravines don't look like they could be that deep. But then again, where are the spacecrafts of all those who came before me? There must be more to this planet then meets the eye."

Luke stared at the landscape for a moment before saying to R2 "Keep an eye out for any trouble and keep us in the air, I'm going to see if I can sense anything below us." R2 did a couple of beeps and whistles to which Luke said "Yes, feel free to move around, might be able to feel more that way." He closed his eyes, reaching out with the Force to see what was below him.

He couldn't sense any life forms on the surface, but below it there was so much it flooded his senses momentarily. When he had gotten control over them, he concentrated on a smaller area. The forms were small, possibly microscopic, and he could tell that it was them that lent the planet its color. The evil he had sense coming from the planet was the creatures themselves, infused with the dark side of the force.

On a hunch, Luke took a small amount of food and opened the back door of the Phantom. He let the food drop and could tell that it was almost instantly consumed once it touched the ground. "R2, do you see any scrap metal laying around?" he asked. R2 beeped out the location of a screw and Luke tossed it to the ground. Once again it was almost instantly consumed. "Well at least now I know why there aren't any ships. Too bad, in a way, we don't have the Death Star. This is one planet I think it would be good to use it on."

Settling back into the pilot's seat, he said "Set a course to the nearest Rebel base R2. We need to make sure this planet is black listed so no one comes here again." Later, as they exited hyperspace, Luke contacted the base to get permission to land. He was informed he could and that Mon Mothma was present and awaiting him.

As he entered the room he was directed to, Mon Mothma stood up and said "I wanted to be on hand in case there was a battle. What have you to report to me Commander Skywalker?" Luke told her about the creatures he had sensed, and regret flashed across Mon Mothma's face. Regret for sending so many men to their doom against an enemy they could never have won against.

After she had quickly composed herself she said "Thank you Luke. I will be sure to warn everyone about that planet. Now there was another reason I came here. I have something for you. I sent out word to be looking for a list of possible Jedi to the spies we have still in the Empire. One of them reported this back to me. He isn't sure they are Jedi, and frankly I don't know myself, but I thought I would pass it to you in order for you to check into it."

She handed him a holocron, which he carefully took in his hands. "Thank you Mon Mothma. Is there anything else you need of me?" "Not at the present. Go and see what that list brings you. I hope that it is more Jedi." Luke bowed to her and left the room. As he returned to the Phantom, he looked down at the holocron in his hands, wondering what information it might hold. Would it lead to more Jedi? Or just more disappointments?


	20. Chapter 20

Luke waited impatiently for Ahsoka and Kanan to return. He had already been back a week on Naboo, but there had been no word from them since his arrival. For the thousandth time he asked himself why he hadn't inquired where they were going. For what felt like the hundredth time he went over the Phantom, tuning and cleaning it until it looked brand new.

His mother came out and said "Luke, I know you are getting worried about them, but if you clean that glass again it might just break from being rubbed thin." Luke smiled at her and said "I know your right, it just feels like there is nothing else to do but work on this. I always think best when I am working with my hands."

Padmé got a far off look in her eye, before gently saying "Your father was the same way." Luke looked at her, hesitated, and then asked "What was he like? Before he went to the dark side I mean." She smiled at her son, then said "I always knew that if I ever saw you you would ask that question. I met him when he was just a boy, he had an adventurous spirit that he kept with him all his life."

"He was kind, truly caring about those who couldn't care for themselves, just like him and his mother had been. He always had a temper too, like Kanan and Ahsoka had. Honestly I am surprise those two ever became Jedi, but then maybe they had someone speak up for them like Anakin had. Obi-wan's master was originally going to be his, but he was killed shortly after they met, so Obi-wan stepped up."

"Your father was very excited about what the future held for our family, though he was also disenchanted with how the Jedi did things at that time. He made some bad choices on who to trust. I am so glad that in the end, you were able to convince him to come back to us." Luke smiled sadly at her and said "I wish I could have reunited us in truth. That we could have had even just a moment of being a real family where Leia and I could remember it."

Padmé was about to reply when the comm system crackled to life and Hera's voice came on saying "Padmé, this is the Ghost. We are about 5 minutes out." Luke turned to go answer it, when he felt his mother's hand gently come to rest on his arm. He turned to look her in the eye and she said "I wish that could have been too."

Luke's eyes softened and he pulled his mother into a hug. He released her after a moment and went to answer Hera, to let her know that they would be waiting for them.


	21. Chapter 21

Luke was waiting for The Ghost's door to open as soon as it had landed. Once it did, Kanan, Hera and Ahsoka were getting ready to exit. Hera headed directly to the Phantom to inspect it and, upon doing so, said "You missed a spot." Though you could see the teasing in her eyes. Kanan and Ahsoka both whistled at the site of the extremely clean ship and Kanan said "Hey Hera, maybe next time we should let him take the Ghost, just think how clean that could be."

Hera chuckled as Luke said "My mission went a little faster than expected. How did yours go? Any luck?" Ahsoka shook her head no as she said "Dead end, quite literally. My contact found us a Jedi alright, one that was long dead." "What about you Luke? How did yours go?" Kanan asked. "Well let's just say we won't be visiting the coordinates I had to go to for a picnic, ever. But Mon Mothma was able to get a hold of what may be a list of Jedi names for us."

Hera chuckled before saying, "Now I know why the Phantom was so clean. I am going to get her attached to the Ghost while you three talk." As she went off to do that, Ahsoka asked "Have you looked at it yet?" "No I wanted to wait for you guys, plus I don't really know the names of any Jedi, but you would." "Let's go take a look at it then." Said Kanan.

They entered the Ghost, R2 and Padmé joining them from her house, to take a look at what was on the holocron. They soon found images of list of those still alive, those possibly alive though unclear if they were, and footage of those killed. After a few moments of just staring at the images flitter across their view, Ahsoka quietly said "Well, we got our list. So now that we know who is left, the question is how do we find them? And once we do, what do we do with them? We can't bring them all back here."

"We need some place big enough to house and train them all." Kanan said "At least until we can establish other locations. Any ideas?" "When I first joined the Rebellion, they were stationed on Yavin 4, the temple that we used could be the place we are looking for." Luke said. "Alright, after we have found a few we will go to Yavin 4, once we have a few more Jedi to aid us in the task of both looking and training we can decide what to do from there." Kanan replied, "Let's get some sleep, we have a lot of searching and work ahead of us."

Luke returned with his mother to her house, he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could. As he lay in his bed, his thoughts turned to his short comings. Yes he had learned a lot from Ben and Yoda, and even Ahsoka and Kanan really, but he knew there was still so much he just didn't know. He knew that there were strict rules, but the thought of learning them now, when he had so much freedom to do as he pleased, what he felt was right, it was just daunting. To say nothing of having someone to answer to for his actions.

Was he really ready for the Jedi to come back? Could the Jedi even go back to what they were? In Luke's opinion there were things that needed to be changed for the betterment of all, and he had a feeling Ahsoka and Kanan would agree, but would others? Or would they say he was dancing a fine line between dark and light? What if he was? Try as he might, Luke couldn't sleep that night as these thoughts and more kept rotating through his head.


	22. Chapter 22

Months later, all they had met with was disappointment. Most of the Jedi on the list that they had contact with had managed to hide themselves in plain sight, raising families and everything, so they didn't want to come, had turned their backs on that time in their lives never to look back. A few had already died of old age and even fewer had disappeared without leaving any traces of themselves.

They still had about half of the list to go, but if the rest of the list was reflected in the same way, then it would be down to Kanan, Ahsoka and Luke for Jedi. Not odds that Luke was really looking forward to. After another unsuccessful trip, Ahsoka slapped her hand on the table they were sitting at and said "I'm about to give up on this. How can so many Jedi not want to be Jedi anymore?"

"I have no idea, I can understand hiding it for a time, but when you receive news that it's safe to be one again and still not do it? That I don't get." Kanan said. "I don't know if I really can blame them, they would have to leave their families and a lot of them are getting up there in years. They aren't able to go to all edges of the galaxy again with the same amount of energy, energy that would keep them alive in a duel." Luke pointed out.

"We need to keep looking, we can't give up, even if all we find is one that is willing to join us, that's one more to train any force sensitive non-Jedi we find. That is something we will have to begin doing soon, and really we should do that at each planet we stop at from now on." He continued.

"I agree with you Luke. We nee…" Kanan stopped midsentence, looking around with more than just his eyes. Ahsoka and Luke also started looking around, but were interrupted by Kanan saying, "We need to move, NOW!" They stood up from the table, trying to blend in with other leaving customers. As they were doing so, Luke saw the same two figures that had been on Coruscant with them get up from another table and fall into line behind them.

Luke saw Kanan stiffen a bit, but he kept walking, acting like he hadn't noticed. As they exited the bar, Kanan whispered to Ahsoka and Luke, "You two go one way and I'll go the other, see if we can split them up." "Who are they Kanan?" Ahsoka whispered back. "I'll tell you when we meet back up at the Ghost. Now go."

Luke and Ahsoka did as he told them, and the girl in the cloak followed them while the guy followed Kanan. Kanan cut into an alley, he needed to get away from anybody cause who knows what Ezra would do when he caught up with him. Suddenly, from in front of him came a voice "Hello Master, long time no see." "How did you find us Ezra? There is no way you could have happened to have been here at the same time as us."

"I put a tracker on your friend on Coruscant, I have been keeping my eye on you ever since then. You spent an awfully long time on Naboo, I wonder why?" "What do you want Ezra?" Kanan asked without answering his question. "I finally got what you asked me to get." Came the simple reply. "You expect me to believe that after all these years you were just following my orders? I don't think so Ezra."

Ezra pushed his hood back from his face, regret showing in his eyes. "No, I wasn't always following your orders Kanan. I'm sorry, I let him fill my mind with what I wanted to hear, I shouldn't have let that happen. But I promise that I have stopped, and I have only stayed away this long because I have been trying to find it so I could make it up to you."


	23. Chapter 23

Kanan stared at Ezra, could he really believe him? He sounded like the old Ezra, but something new was in his place, something possibly better but also possibly worse. "Look Kanan, I don't expect us to pick right back up where we left off, and I don't even know if we will ever get to that place again, thanks to my stupidity, but I'm begging you to give me a 2nd chance. Please Kanan, let me make up for betraying you."

Kanan sighed, and thought to himself "Yes I can never trust him the same way, at least not now, but we are short on Jedi and can use everyone we can find." He looked at Ezra, his eyes filled with hope and a haunted look. "Ezra, I will forgive you and you can come with me. I may not be able to trust you, at least not for a while, but I have a feeling you will prove yourself to me again. Let's go see Hera, Zeb and Chopper."

Ezra smiled his old smiled and said "Thank you Kanan, for both me and Sabine. Come on, I will take you to where I was supposed to meet her if you turned me away." So they collected Sabine and went to join the others at the Ghost. Among the old crew there was much hugging and welcoming, though Zeb wouldn't admit that he had missed either of them later. That night, while the others slept, Ezra met Kanan in the cargo hold.

"You said you had found it, did you really?" Kanan whispered. "I did, here." Ezra handed him it, as he said "Kanan during my time on the… dark side, I was entrusted with a lot of knowledge. You should know that there are a lot of dark Jedi in hiding, waiting for an order, just like the clones did." "How many are we talking?" Kanan asked.

"I never did find out the whole number, it was a safety measure so that no one dark Jedi knew all the others. But I know of over a hundred. I also know that the order is to come soon." Kanan pinched the spot between his eyes, feeling a headache coming on, as he said "So over a hundred to four." "Hey we can take them Kanan, after all look at how many were on our crew originally at the beginning of the Rebellion."

Kanan chuckled softly before growing serious. "Ezra, it's my fault you went to the dark side, I should have known better to send you in at such a stage in your training. Can you ever forgive me?" "Kanan you may have been the one to send me there, but it was my choice to both agree to the order and to go to the dark side. If it makes you feel better, you are forgiven, but in my mind there is nothing to forgive."

The bid each other good night after that, heading back to their bunks for a peaceful night. Much later that night, Luke sat straight up in bed, the voice in his dream still haunting him. He quickly dressed then went to the top of the ship so he could see the stars. "What is troubling you Luke?" Came the voice of Ben. "Would you believe a nightmare?" "While I won't say all dreams and nightmares aren't just things your mind makes up, as sometimes the force uses them to tell us something, it is always hard to discern which it is."

Luke gazed up at the stars and said "Ben, my dream had the voice of something so evil, I don't know how else to describe it. It was always in the shadows, but it told me I would fall to the dark side. That part didn't trouble me really, but it also said I would betray my friends and Leia. I know that this could just be a dream, my fears manifesting, but it felt so real." "Luke just because a voice tells you that you will do these things, doesn't make it real. Besides visions of the force are often muddled, you can't see the full picture usually."

Luke sighed and said "Your right, I would just feel better if the fate of the Jedi wasn't resting solely on Kanan, Ezra, Ahsoka and my shoulders." "Ezra you say?" Ben said while reaching to hold his beard with his hand, "Luke I think you should go to Tatooine with your friends. Go to my old home, you may find some useful things there." And with that Ben was gone. Luke looked again to the skies, he hadn't been home since they had rescued Hans, and he hadn't been to his home since the day he buried his aunt and uncle. It was time.


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning, Luke said "I know where we are going to head next." "So do we, to wherever the next Jedi on the list lives." Zeb said. Luke shook his head as he said "Forget the list for this jump. We are heading somewhere else first." "And where exactly are we going?" Hera asked. "To my old home, Tatooine." "Tatooine, why there?" asked Ahsoka. "In all honesty? I don't know, but we need to go there. If you guys don't want to come, fine. But I have to go there." Luke answered.

Kanan looked Luke in the eye and said "There is something you're not telling us Skywalker." "Woah, is he related to Darth Vader?" Ezra asked. "He is his son." Ahsoka replied, "Kanan is right Luke, what is it you're not telling us?" Luke looked embarrassed and was about to answer when a voice said "How he got the information, he is not telling." Everyone turned to the voice and saw a blue ghost, Yoda to be precise.

"Yoda! But Luke said…" Kanan started. "Dead, I am. Trust each other you must, or fail you will. Need to know all answers you do not." With that, he faded away. "Okay, that was freaky." Sabine said. "Agreed, what the heck was that?" Hera asked. "That was Master Yoda, I have been able to talk to both him and Ben since they died." "What about your dad?" Ahsoka asked. "He hasn't ever tried to contact me, though whether he can or not I do not know."

"So Tatooine you said?" Hera asked. "Yes please." Luke said, "Or more directly Mos Eisley." "Mos Eisley it is then." She said, "Prepare to enter hyperspace." Hera, Zeb, Sabine and Chopper headed towards the cockpit, while the others stayed to discuss what they were to do on Tatooine. "So do you have any idea where to start?" Ezra asked.

"Ben's old place is where he said to head, so once we land in Mos Eisley we will have to see about getting some landspeeders and heading towards Anchorhead area. Ben lived out on his own, so we will have to spend the night in Anchorhead before heading there." "Why not just head right there?" Kanan asked. "Because of the Tusken Raiders, right?" Ahsoka asked. "Precisely, I was about to ask how you knew about them but then I remembered who your master was. While we are Jedi and as a group we definitely wouldn't have any trouble standing against them, it would just be a waste of life going against them."

"So what I'm hearing is we are going to be there for two days?" Kanan stated. "If we're lucky yes. But like I said we are going to need to get a couple of landspeeders which could take some time, if things are the way they were when I last bothered to go there." "Couldn't we just take the Ghost? Seems like it would be faster." Ezra said.

"Yes it would, but beside Tusken Raiders, there are also Jawas, little thieves who can take apart a ship for spare parts in no time flat. Better to have the Ghost safely in a docking bay then to take a chance on a Jawa removing a necessary part for space travel. You won't find spare parts cheap on Tatooine, it's just too far removed from anything to get supplies often." Luke replied. They settled in for the flight, talking over this and that along the way and even getting some training in.

Soon Hera announced they were about to come out of hyperspace and so Luke headed to the cockpit. He watched as the planet came into his line of sight, home. Even after being away for so long, with nothing left for him there, the planet still felt like home.


	25. Chapter 25

Once they had landed and exited the Ghost, Luke said "Man is this better then Hoth! I mean if I hadn't had to spend most of my time here farming moisture, I probably would have enjoyed it. I mean we have the best pod races in the galaxy, warm air, what more could you ask for?" "I don't know, maybe something to help you keep cool." Said poor Zeb, whose fur wasn't exactly helping him stay comfortable.

"Once I get a couple of landspeeders and the wind is blowing through your hair, I think you will start to like it here Zeb." Luke happily said back. He couldn't explain why being back made him feel this way, especially since he planned to visit his home, but maybe it was because for once, there was something familiar, something he could do for his traveling companions. Like guide them and get them landspeeders.

He saw the guy Ben had sold his old landspeeder to and he said "I'll be right back guys." He headed over and started dickering with the man, while the others stood around waiting. "Luke seems rather… excited?" Sabine said. "From what I understand this is only his second visit back since he left." Kanan replied, "Of course it could have something to do with whatever Obi-Wan told him." "Wait a second, I thought we were following the directions of some guy named Ben?" Ezra asked.

"We are. Obi-Wan and Ben were one and the same." Ahsoka replied. Luke returned to them, a grin on his face, and said "Good news, getting a couple of landspeeders turned out to be an easier task then I thought. Come on." Chopper and R2 returned to the Ghost, they didn't want to meet up with any Jawas, while the rest of the group piled into the two landspeeders, Ahsoka driving one and Luke the other.

They sped on their way towards Anchorhead, arriving there just before dusk. Luke arranged for a place for him and his friends to stay, then slipped away from the others. He decided to walk to his own home, it wasn't that far out of town and he didn't want to disturb the others as they settled in for the night. He arrived as the last sun slipped below the horizon, reminding him of one of his last moments there.

The desert had reclaimed a lot of it already, you couldn't even make out where he had buried his aunt and uncle. But he remembered it like it was yesterday and he silently paid his respects to them. He then headed inside, though he couldn't go very far as sand had been blown in both top door and into the passages that opened into the middle pit. His home wasn't really there anymore.

Heading back outside, he went and sat on the edge of the pit, which was only now a short drop, and stared up at the night sky. How many years he had dreamed about leaving Tatooine, about visiting far off worlds. Now that he had done so, it was hard to believe how different it had been then what he had imagined. Never in his wildest dreams would he have ever imagined becoming a Jedi, of joining the Rebellion and climbing quickly to a high rank, or any of the other things he had done since leaving.

He stayed there most of the night, remembering how things were, how they had changed, and how things might have turned out if two particular droids had never arrived on Tatooine.


End file.
